Hanging by a moment
by Uziel sama
Summary: Vamos con el noveno capitulo!, espero que sea de su agrado, reviews son bien aceptados.
1. Recuerdos

Una noche tranquila en el Thousand Sunny, Zoro observa la luna pensando en el camino que recorre en estos momentos, su pasado y tal vez algo que sea doloroso cuando llegue, de repente siente que alguien se sienta a su lado, el aroma del perfume se le hace familiar, Zoro voltea su mirada y ve a la hermosa morena de cabellos oscuros observando la luna tambien, Zoro sin saberlo se queda mirandola, sus cabellos largos, sus grandes ojos celestes y su bella sonrisa la cual le transmitio una extraña sensación el dia que la vio, mientras Zoro seguia mirandola absorto ella voltea hacia el y le planta una mirada.

- No te molesta mi compañía no es verdad… espadachín? – le dice Robin sonriendole inocentemente.

- Eh… no… para nada… - le responde Zoro volteando su mirada hacia el lado contrario algo avergonzado por quedarse viendola de esa manera.

- Es una bella noche, no es asi? – le dice Robin al ya mas tranquilo Zoro que se recuesta en el arbol detrás de ellos.

- Si… - le responde Zoro preguntandose asi mismo porque Robin esta ahí, a su lado conversando con el.

- Una noche asi hace que uno pueda pensar tranquilamente en lo que quiere hacer mas adelante con su vida – le dice Robin a Zoro ambos observando las estrellas.

- Si… tu que tienes pensado hacer, Robin? – le pregunta Zoro a una Robin algo sorprendida por la pregunta del espadachín.

- Yo… encontrar la verdadera historia, es mi sueño desde que soy niña, lo quiero cumplir – le responde Robin a Zoro mirando las estrellas.

- Ah si?, espero que lo logres muy pronto – le dice Zoro a Robin mientras continuan observando las estrellas.

- Y tu, espadachín, cual es tu gran meta? – le pregunta Robin a Zoro.

Zoro se queda en silencio por un momento hasta que responde. – Ser el mejor espadachín del mundo – Robin lo observa cuando se para del asiento tomando su katana blanca. – Hice una promesa hace mucho tiempo y tengo que cumplirla – dice Zoro mirando al cielo.

- Tu y el capitan tienen el mismo sueño de ser los mejores del mundo, espero que lo cumplas, espadachín – le dice Robin parandose del asiento.

- Si… - le dice Zoro pero no tan contento.

Robin regresa a la pequeña sala en el barco cuando Zoro voltea preguntandose por que la arqueologa estuvo con el en ese momento cuando pensaba en una promesa entre el capitan y el.

(FlashBack)

Zoro: Sere el mejor espadachín del mundo y luego desaparecere, si tu o alguien trata de interponerse en mi camino, lo matare.

Luffy: Esta bien por mi, Ji, Ji, Ji.

(End FlashBack)

Zoro mira al cielo pensativo, cuando sorpresivamente Luffy sale de la sala a la cubierta.

- Oi!!! Zoro!!!! Fiesta!! Fiesta!!, ven rapido!!! – le dice Luffy gritando cuando Usopp sale y lo lleva para adentro festejando abrazados.

- Ese idiota… ahora porque estara celebrando – dice Zoro mientras entra a la sala.

Luego de la fiesta, los sombrero de paja se van a dormir a sus habitaciones, Zoro duerme tranquilamente cuando comienza a tener un sueño.

- Zoro… Zoro… Zoro… - le llama alguien la cual su voz se le hace familiar.

- Eh… no puede ser… Kuina… - dice Zoro mientras ve a su amiga de la infancia aparecer en frente de sus ojos.

- Que ocurre Zoro?, porque estas dudando tanto sobre esto, tu meta es ser el espadachín mas fuerte del mundo no es asi?, debes conseguirlo y luego hacer lo que te diga tu corazon, solo asi estaras tranquilo – le dice Kuina a Zoro mientras este la ve aun algo sorprendido.

- Sigues siendo el mismo Zoro… - le dice Kuina a Zoro mientras desaparece de la vista del espadachín.

- Kuina! – dice exaltado Zoro despertando de su sueño cuando ve a todos durmiendo tranquilamente, Zoro vuelve a recostarse y trata de recuperar el sueño pensando un poco en lo que le dijo Kuina en el sueño.

Al siguiente dia Luffy y compañía salen a desayunar cuando ven algo sorprendente, un barco pirata cortado en cuatro partes.

- Increíble!!, quien pudo haber hecho eso! – dice Luffy maravillado por la imagen.

- Alguien muy poderoso debio de haber hecho eso – dice Robin observando el barco.

Mientras todos veian el barco destrozado, Zoro sale de la habitación y se encuentra con la imagen que lo deja sorprendido.

- Increíble… ese barco fue cortado… - dice Zoro muy sorprendido cuando se pone a pensar que solo hay una persona lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer eso.

- Mihawk… - dice Zoro mientras los demas voltean su mirada a el.

- Mihawk… esta en la siguiente isla – dice Luffy mirando a Zoro.

El espadachín camina hacia la proa del barco con la mirada absorta mientras sus nakamas lo observan extrañados, en especial Luffy quien sabe lo que puede significar todo esto.

- Hey marim… - decia Sanji cuando Luffy lo interrumpe. – Sanji… deja a Zoro solo – le dice Luffy quien entra a la cocina con una mirada seria, los demas lo siguen, Chopper mira a Zoro preocupado antes de entrar, Robin mira al espadachín y luego entra a la cocina.

El desayuno pasa algo incomodo por la situación sorpresiva en la que se encuentran.

- Zoro, tu crees que el estara bien, Luffy?? – le pregunta Chopper a Luffy quien desayuna sin decir nada.

- Usopp… - Chopper trata de hablar con Usopp pero ve tambien que tiene una mirada seria y de preocupación.

Luffy, Usopp y Sanji recuerdan la pelea en Baratie donde Zoro recibio la gran cicatriz que tiene ahora.

- El es… con quien el espadachín debe enfrentarse para ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, no sera facil – dice Robin mientras los demas siguen en silencio.

- Ese Mihawk es un Shichibukai no es verdad?, es un reto muy difícil para el hermano espadachín – dice Franky.

- Zoro… vencera! – dice Luffy levantandose de su silla con una mirada decidida.

- Si, ese marimo no sera vencido esta vez – dice Sanji mientras lleva los platos sucios al lavadero.

- Asi es Zoro ganara, estoy seguro que ganara! – dice Usopp mirando a Chopper.

- Hasta que dejaron esas caras de estupidos, Zoro es fuerte el no perdera – dice Nami levantandose de su silla.

Mientras todos hablaban sobre eso Zoro entra a la cocina y todos se quedan callados.

- Porque todos se callan? – pregunta Zoro pero nadie responde.

Zoro se sienta y comienza a comer cuando Luffy se para nuevamente y le planta cara a Zoro.

- Zoro tu vas a ganar! – le dice Luffy a un extrañado Zoro.

- Asi es!! Zoro! Zoro! – Usopp y Chopper animan a un Zoro mas extrañado.

- Estaras super!!! Hermano espadachín!! – dice Franky haciendo sus poses.

- Eh?, de que demonios estaran hablando – dice Zoro cuando ve a Robin riendose del asunto.

- Chicos hemos llegado a la siguiente isla – dice Nami lo cual deja a todos frios.

- Llegamos… - dice Luffy mientras se para de su silla y sale de la cocina.

Los demas salen de la cocina y ven la isla en la cual su punta tiene una especie de castillo grande.

Zoro ve la isla pensando en que si su gran reto estara en ese lugar o no.

_Continuara…_


	2. El señor de la Isla Miraka

Al desembarcar en la isla los piratas del Sombrero de Paja observan que hay personas que viven ahí en comunidad, Lufy y Co. Deciden abastecerse de alimento y repuestos para el barco, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper se van corriendo por toda la ciudad, Nami seguida por Sanji van a buscar comida y otras provisiones, Franky decide seguir a Luffy y Co. Para que no se metan en problemas, al final todos se van dejando solos a Zoro y Robin.

- Me pregunto quien habitara ese castillo? – pregunta la morena esperando la respuesta de su acompañante.

- Quien sabe – le responde el peliverde mientras se da vuelta para regresar al barco.

- Quizas este el hombre que hizo eso al barco que vimos hace un rato – le dice Robin al espadachín quien se queda quieto al escuchar sus palabras.

- Ah… vamos – le dice Zoro a Robin quien se sorprende al escucharlo pedirle que lo acompañe, pero como siempre Zoro toma otra ruta.

- Eh?... espadachín el camino es por aquí – le dice Robin a un Zoro que se queda avergonzado mientras la sigue en el camino.

Por otra parte Luffy y Co. Continuan su camino observando con admiración los alrededores del lugar, la gente que se lleva bien y muchas cosas mas cuando Luffy ve un restaurante y entra apurado a comer, Usopp encuentra una tienda de respuestos y otras cosas y entra a ver, Chopper los pierde de vista pero encuentra una biblioteca y se mete a leer, Franky los busca en los alrededores pero no los encuentra, en su camino se topa con una joven que era perseguida por unos maleantes, Franky los detiene a golpes y estos salen corriendo amenazandolo.

- Hey, estas bien? – le pregunta Franky a la joven.

- Ah si, gracias – le dice la joven quien se presenta como Naria en ese momento aparecen dos hombres armados que le dicen a la joven que no se vuelva a escapar.

Naria le explica a Franky que ella vive en el castillo que se encuentra en la cima de la montaña, Naria le pide que lo acompañe para que conozca su hogar y lo recompense por su ayuda, Franky lo piensa y luego acepta ir con ella haciendo su tipico baile.

Nami y Sanji llegan al mercado de la isla y comienzan a hacer sus compras cuando escuchan los comentarios de unas personas que hablaban sobre el incidente del barco cortado.

- Si, es espectacular el poder del señor Akenda, fue increíble como vencio a todos esos piratas e inclusive destruyo su barco totalmente – dice uno de ellos.

- Si!, el señor Akenda es el orgullo de la isla Miraka y es el unico sucesor de su gran padre! – dice otro.

- Salud por el guardian de la isla Miraka!, El señor Akenda!! - dice otro mientras chocan sus vasos.

- Eh, disculpen quien es ese tal Akenda? – pregunta Nami a los señores.

- No conoces al señor Akenda?!, es el dueño del castillo en la cima de la montaña, su nombre es Ranzaku Akenda, es un gran hombre, amable con todos, nos proporciona lo que necesitamos y nos protege de todos los que quieren invadirnos – les dice uno de ellos.

- Asi es, es un excelente espadachín, algunos dicen que le podria plantar cara a Ojo de Aguila – dice otro.

- El señor Akenda siempre viene por estos lugares a veces acompañado por su bella hermana Naria, la señorita Naria tambien es muy bondadosa y caritativa, ambos son lo mejor de esta isla – dice el otro.

- Asi es, asi que si son piratas deberian tener mucho cuidado de querer saquear esta isla porque se podrian ir muy mal parados ja, ja, ja, ja!! – dice el primero.

- Ah… no, no, piratas?, no, no, jajaja… vamonos Sanji-kun – dice Nami jalando a Sanji quien esta pensativo.

- La bella Naria… quiero conocerla!! – dice Sanji con ojos de enamorado mientras Nami lo arrastra por todo el mercado.

- Tengo que decirles esto a los demas – piensa Nami mientras avanza rapidamente.

Mientras tanto Zoro y Robin continuan su camino al castillo sin saber lo que les espera.

- Espadachín?... no puede ser! Desaparecio otra vez?, ah… como llego tan adelante?? – dice Robin viendolo mas adelante que ella.

- Oi Robin apresurate – dice Zoro volteando a verla.

- Si – le responde Robin con una sonrisa tierna que sonroja al espadachín.

- Este camino es demasiado problemático para caminar, hay demasiados arboles y plantas – dice Zoro renegando del camino cuando pisa una trampa y salen flechas disparadas directo a el y Robin.

- Cuidado Robin! – dice Zoro cuando ve que la arqueologa no esta al tanto de lo que ocurre, Zoro se lanza para salvarla y es alcanzado por una flecha en la parte posterior de su hombro.

- Espadachín esta bien? – le pregunta preocupada Robin a Zoro quien levanta la mirada y se da cuenta que esta encima de ella con sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro, Zoro se sonroja y no sabe que pensar o que hacer, Robin sonrojada tambien por la situación trata de levantarse pero algo dentro de ella le dice que no lo haga, que disfrute el momento de tenerlo tan cerca, Zoro hace un intento de acercarse pero siente un dolor en el hombro, en ese momento se percata de la flecha incrustada.

- Espadachín estas herido, lo siento ha sido mi culpa – le dice Robin a Zoro ya levantandose de la posición compremetedora.

- No te preocupes no es de cuidado – dice Zoro mientras se saca la flecha del hombro. – Continuemos nuestro camino – le dice Zoro a Robin con una inusual sonrisa hacia la arqueologa.

- Si – dice Robin y sigue al espadachín de cerca.

Nami y Sanji caminan por el pueblo de la isla y ven a Luffy en un restaurante comiendo todo lo que encuentra en su mesa.

- Luffy!!, que haces?!!!! Tienes dinero para pagar todo esto!!! – le dice Nami enfurecida al ver la cantidad de plato acumumaldos en la mesa.

- No te preocupes, no te preocupes, tengo el dinero que me diste – le dice Luffy a Nami.

- Y porque tienes que gastartelo todo en comida!!! – le dice Nami dandole un golpe en la cabeza hundiendolo en el plato.

- Oi Luffy, ya sabemos quien fue el que corto ese barco de esa forma – dice Sanji cambiando el ambiente.

- Quien fue? – pregunta Luffy tomando seriedad.

- Ese sujeto vive en la cima de ese castillo – le dice Sanji a Luffy con una mirada seria.

- Yosh!, vamos… al castillo! – dice Luffy saliendo del restaurante.

- Hey!! No ha pagado la comida!!!! – sale el cocinero gritando por toda la calle.

- Ah… verdad – dice Luffy acercandose a el y dandole una bolsa de dinero pequeña.

- Esto no alcanza mocoso!! – le dice el cocinero a Luffy.

- No tengo mas!! – dice Luffy y se echa a correr dejando atrás a Nami y Sanji.

- Ustedes pagaran por el! – dice el cocinero mirandolos con ojos asesinos a ambos.

Mientras Nami y Sanji pagan la comida de Luffy, Franky a llegado al castillo de los Akenda.

- Sea bienvenida señorita Naria – la saludan varios sirvientes mientras pasa por la entrada.

- Como estan todos – les devuelve el saludo ella.

- Te respetan mucho tus sirvientes – dice Franky caminando tras ella.

- Solo porque nos sirven a nosotros, pero son tratados como todos por igual – le responde la joven.

- Nosotros? – se pregunta Franky cuando aparece una silueta en frente de ellos.

- Hermano, estabas aquí – dice Naria al ver la silueta.

- Si, ya habia regresado de hacer mis diligencias por la isla – dice el joven Ranzaku.

- Hermano?? – pregunta Franky.

- Asi es, el es mi hermano Ranzaku dueño legitimo de este castillo y de toda la isla – le dice Naria a Franky.

- Oh… ya veo – dice Franky cuando observa la gran espada que lleva en la espalda.

- Oi disculpa hermano, pero esa espada es tuya? – le pregunta Franky a Ranzaku

- Ah! Mi hermano es un gran espadachín, es el guardian de la isla, cada vez que los piratas quieren hacer daño el los acaba con sus excelente habilidades – dice Naria.

- No puede ser que… - piensa Franky cuando recuerda el barco cortado en pedazos. – Hace poco vimos un barco cortado en pedazos flotando en el mar, tu hiciste eso? – pregunta Franky a Ranzaku.

- Asi es, ese es el castigo por tratar de destruir mi isla – dice Ranzaku a Franky con cierta autoridad. – Y tu?, eres un pirata? – pregunta Ranzaku.

- Y que si lo soy?! – dice Franky mirandolo desafiante.

- Los piratas no son bienvenidos en este lugar, retirate de este lugar o sufre las consecuencias – dice Ranzaku preparando su espada.

- Veamos que tienes – dice Franky que tambien se pone en guardia.

- Detenganse los dos!!! – grita Naria y le da un golpe en la cabeza a Ranzaku.

- Oi!!! Porque haces eso?!!! – le dice Ranzaku a Naria.

- El no es un pirata, es un tipo que me salvo de unos maleantes en la isla – dice Naria mirando a Franky.

- Lo siento hermana, pero si soy un pirata – dice Franky tranquilizandose. – No te preocupes, ya me voy, la acompañe solo para que no tuviera mas problemas al regresar puesto que sus guaridas no son eficientes – dice Franky dandose vuelta para regresar.

- Alto pirata, no se porque pero si salvaste a mi hermana debes tener un buen corazon, algo extraño en un tipo como tu, eres bienvenido por tu accion – dice Ranzaku calmandose.

- Naa… ya me voy – dice Franky cuando la joven lo detiene.

- Por favor quedate, quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado – dice Naria cuando se comienza a sentir mal y cae al piso.

- Hermana!! – dice Franky levantandola con cuidado.

- Hermana! – dice Ranzaku preocupado. – Rapido traela por aquí. – Ranzaku corre hacia el cuarto de su hermana donde Franky la recuesta.

- Traere al doctor, por favor cuidala – dice Ranzaku mientras sale de la habitación.

- Ah… que extraño, porque se puso mal de repente, pero ese sujeto… es fuerte para haber hecho eso el solo, quien sera realmente? – piensa Franky cuando siente que lo toman de la mano.

- Gracias por quedarte – le dice Naria a Franky.

- No te preocupes hermanita!!, yo me quedare a cuidarte! – dice Franky haciendo sus poses de siempre y hace reir a Naria.

Por otra parte…

- Llegamos… - dice Zoro mientras observa el castillo que se encuentra cerca de el.

- Hubieramos llegado antes si no te desaparecieras en cada momento – le dice Robin observando el castillo y Zoro en vergüenza.

- Yosh… vamos – dice Zoro mientras avanza hacia el castillo seguido por Robin.

- Eh… por ahí es!! – Luffy corre a toda velocidad en camino hacia el castillo.

_Continuara…_

_Después de un largo tiempo continuo con esta extraña historia que la voy maquinando poco a poco, por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o no._


	3. Reto y llegadas

Nami y Sanji corren al castillo siguiendo a Luffy para que no se meta en problemas inecesarios cuando ven a Usopp saliendo de la tienda.

- Usopp!!, no has visto a Luffy?!! – le grita Nami alcanzandolo.

- Eh… Nami, no lo he visto, porque que pasa?? – pregunta Usopp.

- Ya sabemos quien destruyo el barco que vimos hace rato – le dice Sanji.

- Ehh!!!!... Ojo de Aguila esta aquí!! – grita asustado Usopp.

- No, no fue Ojo de Aguila, eso lo hizo otra persona que vive en ese castillo – le dice Sanji señalando el castillo.

- Luffy se fue corriendo para alla y no sabemos que es lo que pueda hacer – dice Nami.

- Tenemos que alcanzarlo! – dice Usopp y se disponen a correr todos cuando aparece Chopper.

- Hey, chicos!, que pasa? – pregunta Chopper.

- Ya sabemos quien fue el que destruyo de esa manera el barco que vimos, vamos para alla – dice Usopp y comienzan a correr.

- Woooooooooooooooooooo… - Luffy continua corriendo con direccion directa al castillo sin preocuparle que haya casas, tiendas o algo mas en el camino.

Mientras tanto en el castillo…

- Alto ahí no tiene permiso de entrar aquí, larguese! – dice los guardias del castillo.

- Alto, yo me encargo de el, Quien eres tu, extraño? – pregunta Ranzaku.

- Oi, tu eres el que vive en este castillo? – pregunta Zoro.

- Asi es, te hice un pregunta extraño, quien eres? – le pregunta Ranzaku amenazante.

- Soy Roronoa Zoro… a y ella es Nico Robin – le responde Zoro.

- Roronoa… eres el infame cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro? – le pregunta Ranzaku.

- El titulo de cazador de piratas me lo pusieron yo no tengo que ver con ese titulo – le dice Zoro.

- Ja!... ah es cierto, no tengo tiempo para ti cazador de piratas tengo que traer a un doctor – le dice Ranzaku a Zoro.

- Tenemos un doctor en el barco podriamos traerlo para que atienda a quien este mal – le dice Robin a Ranzaku.

- No, ire a buscar uno yo mismo… por cierto ustedes no son nakamas de un tipo alto, cabello celeste, que solo usa una camisa y no lleva pantalones? – pregunta Ranzaku.

- Franky??, esta aquí? – pregunta Zoro.

- Ah si lo conocen, el esta arriba, si son sus nakamas no creo que haya problemas, pero … Roronoa tu y yo tendremos un duelo cuando regrese, estas de acuerdo? – le dice Ranzaku sacando su espada grande con detalles dorados en la empuñadura.

- Eh… Cuando quieras! – le responde Zoro.

Después de establecer el duelo Ranzaku emprende su camino al pueblo y sorprende a Zoro y Robin con su velocidad.

- Increíble… tiene una gran velocidad – dice Robin.

- Ah… No te sorprendas por tan poco – dice Zoro. – Entremos a buscar a Franky – Zoro y Robin se adentran en el castillo.

En la habitación de Naria…

- Disculpa hermano Franky – dice Naria.

- Que pasa? – le pregunta Franky.

- Porque te convertiste en pirata? – le pregunta la joven que descansa en su cama.

- Para poder hacer el mejor barco del mundo, el cual pueda navegar por toda la Grandline y regresar en una pieza – le dice Franky.

- Y lo has hecho? – le pregunta Naria.

- Si, lo hice, ahora viajo con los piratas quienes lo navegan para asegurarme de que llegue a su destino a salvo y poder contar a todo el mundo que mi barco es el mejor! Super!!!!! – dice Franky gritando terminando con su poses.

- Ja,ja,ja eres muy gracioso Franky-aniki – le dice Naria.

- Super!!!! – dice Franky mientras continua sus poses.

Zoro y Robin caminan por el castillo buscando a Franky

- Tiene muchas cosas lujosas en este castillo, y al parecer nunca a sido robado – dice Robin.

- Debe ser puesto que el es fuerte – dice Zoro.

- Como lo puedes saber sin siquiera haber peleado con el? – le pregunta Robin.

- Lo se por su determinación – le responde Zoro.

- Se te ve muy bien cuando dices eso, espadachín – le dice Robin.

- Eh… ah… si… - Tartamudea Zoro sin saber que decir mientras la arqueologa lo observa sonriendo.

- Aquí hay unas escaleras, subamos, espadachín – dice Robin mientras ve a Zoro caminando hacia la salida.

- Ah… si ya voy – dice Zoro fijandose que otra vez se habia perdido.

En alguna parte del mar cerca de la isla Miraka…

- Asi que esta es… isla Miraka – dice una figura que usa un saco de la Marina.

- Señor, ya estamos llegado a la isla – le dice un marino.

- Bien!, alistense, tenemos que hacer una visita a un viejo amigo – dice el oficial marino sonriendo.

En la isla Miraka…

- Yosh… ya llegue – Luffy llega al castillo algo golpeado por haber arrasado con parte del bosque que rodea al castillo.

- Oi!!!!! Sal de ahí!!! – grita Luffy hacia el castillo buscando al dueño.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo.

- Listo doctor? – pregunta al doctor que lleva en sus espaldas.

- Si, Señor Akenda – le responde el doctor.

- Bien! – Ranzaku emprende viaje de regreso al castillo sin saber la visita que le espera alla.

En otro lugar de la isla Miraka…

- Que tan lejos esta ese castillo – dice Sanji mientras corre con los demas casi terminando el pueblo y comenzando el bosque.

En el castillo…

- Oi!! No hay nadie?? – dice Luffy entrando al castillo donde algunos guardias lo detienen.

- No deberia estar aquí, vayase! – le dicen los guardias.

- Oi!!! Sal de ahí!!! – dice Luffy ignorando a los guardias.

- Detente! – dicen los guardias y lo atacan.

Luffy se detiene y con dos golpes los derrota.

- Hey, quien eres!! A el!! – mas guardias vienen a detener a Luffy y este se defiende.

- Eh… parece que estan peleando abajo – dice Robin al escuchar el ruido.

- Asi parece – le responde Zoro.

- Eh? Que fue ese ruido? – pregunta Naria.

- No lo se, ire a ver – dice Franky.

- Franky –aniki no te vayas – le dice Naria.

- No te preocupes volvere pronto – le dice Franky con una sonrisa que tranquiliza a Naria.

- Oiiii!!! Donde estas!!!! – dice Luffy quien ha vencido a todos los guardias del castillo.

- A quien llamas? – le pregunta Ranzaku quien recien llega al castillo y ve lo que ha hecho Luffy.

- Tu eres quien vive aquí? – le pregunta Luffy.

- Si… pero ahora pagaras por lo que les has hecho a mis guardias! – le dice Ranzaku sacando su espada.

- Encantado de conocerte – le dice Luffy extendiendole la mano.

- Eh!!! Eres estupido o que???, primero atacas y luego saludas!! – le dice Ranzaku.

- Ellos comenzaron yo solo te buscaba a ti – le dice Luffy.

- A mi? – se pregunta Ranzaku.

Mientras tanto en la orilla de la isla…

- Por fin… Akenda… veremos hasta donde llega tu autoridad, Gehahaha – dice el oficial de la Marina que ya a llegado a la isla.

_Continuara…_

_Aquí termino el 3er capitulo que lo hice algo apresurado porque tenia que llegar a mi clase en la univ. xD. Bueno espero les guste, manden reviews._


	4. El Duelo y El Marino

- Y porque me buscabas a mi?? – pregunta Ranzaku a Luffy.

- Dime, tu fuiste el que destruyo ese barco que se encuentra flotando cerca de aca? – le pregunta Luffy a Ranzaku.

- Asi es, eran piratas que venian a destruir mi isla, asi que yo los acabe con mi espada – le dice Ranzaku señalando a Luffy con su espada.

- Y eso mismo te pasara a ti tambien – Ranzaku amenaza a Luffy.

- Oye, te gustaria ser mi nakama? – le dice Luffy a Ranzaku.

- Maldito!! Siquiera me estas escuchando!! – dice Ranzaku alterado.

- Al parecer eres muuuuuyy fuerte!, anda que dices quieres unirte a mi tripulacion? – le dice Luffy a Ranzaku.

- Ja,ja, debes estar bromeando Sombrero de Paja Luffy, se quien eres, se que destruir la isla Judicial y le declaraste la guerra al Gobierno Mundial, ni estando loco me uniria a alguien como tu! – le responde Ranzaku a Luffy.

- Ah eso, fue porque ellos se llevaron a mi nakama y fui a traerla de vuelta – le responde Luffy con su usual simpleza.

- Por tu nakama?... como si fuera a creer eso, todos los piratas son iguales, preparate – le dice Ranzaku preparandose para pelear mientras Luffy lo observa.

- Disculpe señor Akenda, no deberiamos ir a ver a su hermana? – le dice el doctor que trajo al castillo.

- Ah es verdad!, doctor usted suba, yo me quedo aquí – le dice Ranzaku, el doctor va por las escaleras por donde subieron Robin y Zoro.

- Listo, Sombrero de Paja? – dice Ranzaku.

- Ummmm… - Luffy murmura.

- Oi Luffy!! – Zoro y Robin llegan donde Luffy y Ranzaku.

- Ah! Zoro!, jajaja, tambien estaban aquí? – les dice Luffy cambiando su rostro a una gran sonrisa.

- Que estas haciendo tu aquí? – le pregunta Zoro a Luffy.

- Ah, vine a conocer al sujeto que destruyo el barco que vimos – le dice Luffy.

- Al sujeto… eres tu! – dice Zoro algo sorprendido.

- Era logico por su gran espada – dice Robin.

- Roronoa, tenemos un duelo pactado no es asi? – le dice Ranzaku a Zoro.

- Si… bien comencemos – le dice Zoro.

- Ah?, porque van a pelear?? – dice Luffy.

- Ranzaku reto al espadachín sin razon aparente – le responde Robin al capitan.

En el centro de la entrada del castillo Zoro y Ranzaku se colocan en posición para comenzar su batalla. Mientras tanto Sanji, Nami, Usopp y Chopper estan cada vez mas cerca del castillo y el Marino que desembarco en la isla ya ha llegado al pueblo.

- Hey pueblerinos, ha llegado la Marina un poco mas de respeto aquí! – dice el que aparenta ser la cabeza del grupo de marinos.

- Señor Marino que se le ofrece en nuestra isla? – le pregunta un anciano.

- Eh?!, anciano quiero que me digas donde se encuentra Nakuma Akenda – le dice el Marino que deja perplejo al anciano.

- Lo siento señor Marino no se de quien habla – le responde el anciano.

El Marino se acerca al anciano y lo toma por el cuello.

- Odio que las personas traten de engañarme, dime donde esta y te dejare respirar – le dice el Marino que tiene al anciano por la garganta y lo comienza a asfixiar.

- Detengase Marino! – le grita una voz que pertenece a un anciano.

- El hombre al que buscas murio hace 7 años, ya no se encuentra aquí asi que ya se puede reti… - decia el anciano cuando una mano lo toma por la boca. 

- Hey… no te atrevas a dar ordenes a un Marino, viejo dices que Nakuma ya murio, entonces quien habita el castillo? – le pregunta el Marino soltando al viejo.

- Para que lo quieres saber? – le vuelve a recriminar el anciano cuando una lanza le atravieza el hombro.

- Viejo!, te dije que no me des ordenes! – dice el Marino que se habia acercado mucho de su anterior posición al anciano.

- No importa!!, iremos hacia el castillo!, Gehahahaha – el Marino seguido de su tropa avanzan hacia el castillo donde se encuentran todos los demas.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Zoro Vs. Ranzaku

El choque de las espadas se escucha por todo el gran castillo, el sonido llega a la habitación de Naria.

- Que estara pasando abajo?... ire a ver – Naria se levanta de su cama y sale de su habitación.

En la entrada del castillo…

- Oi!! Que pasa aquí!! – grita Franky que ya ha llegado a la entrada.

- Eh?, ah Franky tambien estabas aquí?? – pregunta Luffy.

- Mugiwara!!, Robin!!, que pasa aquí??, porque Zoro esta peleando con Ranzaku?? – pregunta Franky.

- Es un duelo – dice Robin observando la pelea.

- Duelo??, porque un duelo?? – se pregunta Franky.

Zoro, con dos katanas, y Ranzaku continuan su pelea que se mantiene equilibrada.

- Eres bueno Ranzaku! – dice Zoro mientras ataca a Ranzaku.

- Nunca perdere contra un tipo como tu, Roronoa! – le dice Ranzaku quien pelea con su espada como si pesara menos de lo que parece.

- Yosh! Nittouryu Nigiri! – Zoro ataca con una de sus tecnicas pero Ranzaku la bloquea con su espada.

- Que? – Zoro queda sorprendido al ver la fuerza de Ranzaku.

- Esto es todo! – Ranzaku mueve con fuerza su espada hacia delante y hace retroceder a Zoro.

- Estilo del Tigre! Garra de Tierra! – Ranzaku utiliza una tecnica en la que lanza 5 rafagas de viento por el piso en direccion al oponente.

Zoro las ve venir y se protege ya que no tuvo tiempo de saltar, Zoro termina siendo golpeado por el ataque que le produce cortes en el pecho y los brazos.

- Zoro! – Luffy grita preocupado al ver a su nakama algo golpeado.

- Si solo tuviera otra katana – dice Robin mostrandose preocupada por el espadachín.

- Ese Ranzaku… es fuerte – dice Franky.

- Que ocurre Roronoa, esa es toda tu fuerza o es que la falta de una katana te hace mas debil – le dice Ranzaku.

- Que?!!!, esto aun no acaba, solo fue un rasguño – dice Zoro recuperandose y tomando su postura de ataque.

- Bien! – Ranzaku tambien toma su postura y se prepara para atacar.

La pelea continua mientras diferentes personajes se acercan al castillo, cada uno puede cambiar el transcurso de la historia.

- Vamos Zoro!! – grita Luffy dandole animo a su nakama.

- Vamos Zoro-aniki!! – grita Franky.

- espadachín… - murmura Robin preocupada por Zoro.

En las afueras del castillo…

- Yosh! Llegamos – dice Sanji al encontrarse cerca de la entrada del castillo.

Comenzando la montaña…

- No a cambiado en nada, Gehahaha – el Marino intruso se acerca cada vez mas al castillo.

_Continuara…_

_Aquí tengo el cap. 4 espero les guste la historia, pronto seguire porque las ideas ya se me vienen a la cabeza xD, dejen reviews please._


	5. Demonio contra Tigre y El Marino Llega

El grito de ambos combatientes se escucha por todo el castillo al igual que el choque de sus espadas, expectantes el chico con el sombrero de paja anima a su nakama, el peliceleste lo imita y la morena arqueologa espera que salga con bien de la pelea.

- Onigiri!! – Zoro ataca con fiereza al dueño del castillo quien se defiende con toda su fuerza.

- Increíble, mientras continuamos peleando se va haciendo mas fuerte, que clase de sujeto es? – se pregunta Ranzaku.

- No me venceras con eso pirata!, Garra de Tierra! – Ranzaku ataca nuevamente con su tecnica pero esta vez Zoro es mas rapido y la esquiva quedando en posición perfecta para el contraataque.

- Nittouryuu… Nanajuuni Pondou Hou! – Zoro ataca con su cañon de 72 libras a un sorprendido Ranzaku que acaba siendo golpeado por el potente ataque.

Ranzaku cae lastimado al piso mientras Zoro toma un respiro.

- Oi levantate, esto aun no ha acabado! – le dice Zoro a Ranzaku quien se levanta sonriente.

- Me sorprendiste mucho con esa tecnica Roronoa,ahora si peleare en serio – dice Ranzaku mientras adpota una posición de pelea diferente a la anterior.

- Yosh… vamos – Zoro se pone en guardia para continuar la pelea cuando se escuchan unos gritos en la entrada del castillo.

- Oi!!! Marimo!!! – grita Sanji quien ya ha llegado con los demas.

- Que esta pasando aquí? – pregunta Sanji.

- Sanji… no te metas – dice Luffy mas serio sentado en las escaleras del castillo.

Sanji comprende que la pelea que se lleva a cabo es entre Zoro y el aun desconocido para el asi que decide dirigirse al lado de Luffy y los demas junto con el.

- Oi marimo… no vayas a perder… - le dice Sanji mientras pasa al costado de el con Nami, Usopp y Chopper.

- Ja!, como si fuera a perder – dice Zoro.

- Vamos ahhh!!! – Ranzaku se lanza al ataque al igual que Zoro provocando un gran impacto por el choque.

Mientras tanto en el piso superior del castillo…

- Ah… ah… ah… - Naria, algo agitada, camina rumbo al recibidor del castillo donde pelean Zoro y Ranzaku, cuando se encuentra con el doctor.

- Señorita Naria no deberia estar levantada!, debe de descansar – le dice el doctor.

- No… quiero ir a ver que esta pasando abajo… - le dice Naria.

- No puede, en este momento su hermano tiene un duelo con un pirata, seria peligroso acercarse – le dice el doctor tratando de detenerla.

- Un… pirata…, Franky… debo detenerlo… - dice Nariay comienza a correr al recibidor sin que el doctor pueda hacer algo.

Por la mitad de la montaña…

- Apresuren el paso!!, si seguimos asi llegaremos al anochecer – replica el Marino a sus subordinados.

- Ahhh… que molestia!!, me adelantare a ustedes, lleguen lo mas rapido que puedan!! – dice el Marino y toma velocidad camino al castillo.

- Que??!!!... el capitan… es muy rapido… - dicen los marinos al ver como si capitan se aleja rapidamente arrasando con todo a su paso.

- Gehahaha!... muy pronto nos veremos… Akenda!! – el Marino toma mas velocidad y se acerca peligrosamente al castillo.

En el recibidor del castillo…

El choque de las espadas hace que los guardias del castillo asi como los piratas del Sombrero de Paja esten muy tensos por la batalla.

- Nittouryu… Tourou!! – Zoro ataca a Ranzaku sin dejarle respiro pero este lo bloquea bien.

- Salto del Tigre! Garra Aerea!!! – Ranzaku muestra una nueva tecnica que sorprende a Zoro pero logra defenderse justo a tiempo.

- Multiple Garra de Tigre!! – el ataque de Ranzaku parece inacabable pero Zoro resiste los ataques del gran adversario que le ha tocado.

- Cansado? – pregunta Ranzaku.

- Ni un poco – responde Zoro.

- Bien! – Ranzaku y Zoro arremeten nuevamente cuando se escucha un grito que viene esta vez de la parte superior del castillo.

- Detenganse!! –Naria grita a ambos guerreros que se quedan inmoviles ante el grito de la joven.

- Naria… - murmura Ranzaku.

- No… peleen mas… - Naria diciendo esto cae desmayada al piso.

- Naria!! – grita Ranzaku preocupado por su hermana.

- Naria!!! – Franky corre a levantarla del piso y revisar si se encuentra conciente.

- Doctor porque dejo que saliera de su habitación! – le recrimina alterado Ranzaku al doctor.

- Lo siento, Señor Akenda… - le responde el doctor algo triste.

- Disculpe mi rudeza doctor… Roronoa! Terminaremos luego nuestra pelea! – le dice Ranzaku a Zoro quien ve lo que ocurre y guarda sus katanas.

- Esta bien, atienda a la chica… te estare esperando – dice Zoro.

- Ge… Ge… Ge… miren con lo que me vine a encontrar… - el Marino ha llegado al castillo en medio de la preocupación.

- La Marina! – dice Usopp.

- Quien los llamo??! – grita Luffy.

- Ge… Sombrero de Paja… Akenda… este castillo… son mios… Gehahahaha – dice el Mario vaticinando un encuentro no esperado.

_Continuara…_

_Lo siento por la brevedad del capitulo, el proximo si sera mas largo lo prometo!, y sobre las parejas si va a haber ya estoy llegando a esa parte, espero que les este gustando el fic, reviews!! xD. Bye!._


	6. El usuario de la Pika Pika no mi

La presencia del marino ante los piratas y el dueño del castillo hace que el ambiente se haga tenso.

- Que es lo que quieres aquí marino, identificate! – le recrimina Ranzaku.

- Ge… Soy Taiki Akira, Capitan de la Marina – le responde el marino presentandose.

- Capitan?... tiene el mismo rango que Smoker – se dice Zoro a si mismo.

- Oi marino vete nadie te quiere ver aquí – le dice Luffy sentado en las gradas de la escalera.

- Ge… lamentablemente no puedo irme ya que tengo asuntos que conversar con el sujeto de la espada grande y ademas… con piratas en este lugar no me puedo ir asi de facil… - le responde Akira sonriendo maliciosamente a Luffy.

- Entonces te sacare de aquí! – le responde Luffy parandose cuando Zoro se interpone en su camino.

- Espera Luffy yo me encargo de el – dice Zoro haciendo que su capitan retroceda y asintiendo con su cabeza lo deja pelear.

- Roronoa Zoro… 120 millones de Beries… veremos si los vales – dice el marino que mostrando su mano fuera de su saco toma su espada que tenia guardada dentro del saco.

- Una espada?... bien veremos que tan bueno eres – dice Zoro y se lanza al ataque.

- Oi no peleen en mi castillo sin mi consentimiento – dice Ranzaku.

- Callate y observa – le dice Luffy mas serio.

Zoro y Akira pelean ferozmente, el espadachín peliverde algo cansado por la pelea con Ranzaku comienza a hacerse lento mientras Akira pelea como si supiera como lo va a atacar.

- Eso es todo Roronoa Zoro, que decepcion – dice Akira y da un salto esquivando un ataque de Zoro. Akira se lanza desde arriba tratando de atravezar a Zoro con su espada pero este la bloquea y se prepara para contraatacar cuando sorpresivamente sale otra espada de la otra mano de Akira que atravieza el hombro izquierdo muy cerca del pecho de Zoro.

- Zoro! – grita Luffy al ver a su nakama herido.

- Zoro-aniki!! – grita Franky.

- Marimo!!!, Zoro!!! – Sanji, Nami, Usopp y Chopper gritan asustados al ver sangrando a su nakama.

- Espadachín… - Robin queda perpleja al ver como cae herido Zoro al piso sangrando del pecho, su peor temor se hizo realidad y ahora teme por la vida del espadachín.

- Ge… que pasa?, se acabo… ya?... Ge… - dice el capitan Akira.

- Que fue eso? Tenias otra espada escondida?? – pregunta Zoro cuando ve que no era una espada mas sino que la espada venia directamente de su mano.

- Que rayos eres? – le dice Zoro a Akira.

- Oh… disculpa, es que no lo dije… Soy un usuario de la fruta del diablo, Pika Pika no mi (Masa), puedo convertir cualquier parte de mi cuerpo en lo que yo desee asi como tambien puedo disminuir o aumentar el peso… por ejemplo – dice Akira cuando su mano toma forma de mazo.

- Mazo de 60 kilos! – Akira ataca a Zoro quien se sorprende por la velocidad del ataque de Akira, Zoro se cubre pero el golpe lo deja sentido y no responde al segundo ataque de Akira que lo hace volar estrellandose contra una columna del castillo.

- Zoro!!!! – grita Luffy y va directamente a atacar a Akira.

- Treinta Fleur!!!!! – Robin sorprende a los demas atacando a Akira a quien lo tiene agarrado por todas las partes de su cuerpo.

- Nico Robin… que intentas hacer? – dice Akira sonriendo.

- Clutch!! – Robin parte a Akira para la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

- Robin-chan…, Robin, Robin – todos la miran a ella agitada y nerviosa, de pronto cambia su mirada y ve a Zoro tratando de levantarse y se dirige hacia el.

Por otra parte el capitan de la Marina se pone de pie y vuelve a su estado normal como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- Maldita mujer!! – Akira estira su brazo al mismo estilo que Luffy, lo que deja a todos sorprendidos, y toma por el cuello a Robin.

- Muere! – Akira comienza a aplicar fuerza y asi ahorcar a Robin que no puede safarse del ataque.

- Oi dejala!!! Gomu Gomu no Pistol!! – Luffy ataca a Akira para que deje a Robin pero sin efecto alguno ya que su puño comienza a hundirse en el cuerpo de masa de Akira.

- Deja a Robin-chan, maldito marino!! – Sanji tambien le da una patada potente en el costado pero al igual que Luffy su pierna se hunde en la masa.

- Inútil! – dice Akira cuando ve como una silueta lo va a atacar desde arriba.

- No dejare que sigas haciendo esto!! – Ranzaku corta a Akira por la union del hombro y el cuello y llega hasta su pecho pero inútilmente ya que Akira vuelve a unirse.

- Lo dije… inútil – Akira sonrie y luego crea grandes espinas que terminan hiriendo a Luffy, brazo y pecho, Sanji, pierna y pecho, y Ranzaku, pecho.

- Gehahaha – Akira rie al ver a los 3 caidos en el piso, de pronto siente que su brazo a sido cortado.

- Robin vete de aquí… - le dice un herido y sangrante Zoro a la arqueologa que vuelve a respirar luego que Zoro cortara el brazo de Akira.

- Espadachín, estas mal herido no te puedo dejar asi – le responde Robin.

- Robin, escuchame tienen que salir de aquí este sujeto es muy fuerte para ustedes, deben escapar, me encargare de el por un momento, aprov… - decia Zoro cuando Robin lo interrumpe abruptamente.

- No quiero!, no quiero que te terminen matando en este lugar!!, no dejare que eso pase!! – le grita Robin a Zoro.

- Robin… - Zoro se queda sin palabras ante la decisión de la arqueologa cuando siente que Akira lo vuelve a atacar.

- No debiste de haber hecho eso Roronoa!, lo pagaras! – dice Akira y se acerca rapidamente hacia donde se encuentra Zoro y Robin.

- Kayaku Boshi! – Usopp ataca sopresivamente a Akira quien se detiene al sentir los ataques de Usopp.

- Eh… tu!!! – Akira voltea furioso por el ataque de Usopp.

- Gomu Gomu no Gatling!!!!! – Luffy vuelve a atacar a Akira quien recibe los ataques del Sombrero de Paja pero sin mucho daño.

- Ya les dije que es inútil, Sombrero de Paja, su final esta cerca, Gehahahahaha!! – dice Akira.

- Nanajunni Pondou Hou!! – Zoro ataca a Akira quien se sorprende del ataque y recibe algunos cortes por parte de Zoro.

- Mmm… Me sorprendio… - dice Akira mirando su saco rasgado y su brazo con unos rasguños.

- Multiple Garra de Tigre!! – Ranzaku reaparece en escena y ataca a Akira quien esta vez si se percata del ataque y lo bloquea con un escudo de masa dura.

- Gomu Gomu no Gatling!!!, Nanajunni Pondou Hou!! – Luffy y Zoro realizan un ataque combinado de ambos lados lo cual sorprende a Akira quien recibe el ataque.

Ambos, Luffy y Zoro esperan haber hecho algo de daño cuando observan que Akira creo una esfera de masa dura que lo protegio pero que al final quedo con algunas rajaduras.

- Cuando van a entender que todo es inútil!!! – dice Akira cuando le salen espinas del cuerpo.

- Ráfaga sangrienta!! – Akira lanza las espinas como si fueran proyectiles de su cuerpo.

Todos los presentes se quedan sorprendidos y tratan de esquivar los ataques, Ranzaku esquiva con su velocidad las espinas que parecen inacabables, Luffy y Sanji se esconden detrás de las escaleras para que no lo dañen, Franky pone su cuerpo protegiendo a Nami, Usopp y Chopper, Zoro y Robin parecen perdidos cuando Zoro se voltea y mira a Robin.

- Robin … abrazame – le dice Zoro a una sorprendida Robin.

- Eh… pero… esta bien – dice Robin y se abraza del espadachín.

- Tatsu… maki!!!! – Zoro efectua su tornado que desvia las espinas en diferentes direcciones sin llegar a dañar a ninguno de los dos.

- Al parecer todos se salvaron, que mala suerte, si que son persistentes al pelear, pero pronto acabara – dice Akira uniendose nuevamente con las espinas que lanzo y con el brazo que le corto Zoro.

- Robin… ya me puedes soltar… - le dice Zoro a Robin quien aun abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas al espadachín.

- Ah… disculpame – le dice la arqueologa algo avergonzada por lo sucedido.

Todos rodean a Akira y se preparan para atacar cuando se escucha una explosion en el castillo.

- Ge… llegaron – dice Akira.

En las afueras del castillo un barco de la Marina ataca el castillo de Ranzaku.

- Que demonios es lo que quieres??!! – le pregunta Ranzaku a Akira.

- El barco que destruiste hace unos dias pertenecia a unos hombres que estaban bajo mi mando – le responde Akira.

- Eran piratas?, como puede ser que esten a tu mando?? – le pregunta Ranzaku.

- Los envie a investigar esta area y saber que hacia el viejo Nakuma – le dice Akira.

- Nakuma?... conocias a mi padre?? – le pregunta Ranzaku a Akira.

- No… mi padre si – le dice Akira. – Y vengo a que los Akenda paguen su deuda a nosotros y al mundo.

- De que hablas?? – le pregunta Ranzaku.

- Basta de tanta estupidez, ahora mismo todos desapareceran y esta isla sera mia – le dice Akira.

- No lo permitire! – le responde Ranzaku y se prepara para pelear cuando se escucha otro estallido en el castillo.

- No deberias ir a ver a tu hermana… - le dice Akira con una mirada maliciosa.

- Naria! – dice Ranzaku y va a su encuentro.

- Naria nee-san!! – Franky se aparta de los demas y tambien va a buscarla.

- Maldito! Gomu Gomu no!! – Luffy se acerca a golpearlo cuando una larga espina en forma de lanza atravieza a Luffy en el pecho y deja a todos perplejos.

- Luffy!!!! – un grito al unisono se escucha en todo el castillo mientras Akira saca a Luffy del castillo por una de las ventanas.

- Luffy!!!! – Nami al ver que Luffy sale por la ventana va detrás de el.

- Oi Nami-san!! – Sanji trata de seguirla pero Akira lo golpea con un mazo casi del tamaño del cocinero.

- No te muevas de aquí, rubio – le dice Akira y se dispone atacar a Nami cuando por detrás lo toma Chopper convertido en su forma humana, Akira sonrie y creando espinas en su espalda hiere a Chopper y este cae al piso.

- Chopper!!! – Usopp ataca a Akira con sus canicas de polvora que al parecer molestan a Akira y este alargando su brazo toma por la cara a Usopp y lo eleva con violencia estrellandolo contra el techo y luego contra el piso.

- Usopp!!, Chopper!! – Zoro ve a sus amigos heridos y se dispone a pelear nuevamente.

- No lo hagas, espadachín – le dice Robin.

- Robin, ve con Luffy y Nami – le dice Zoro y se lanza al ataque cuando otra explosion ocurre en el castillo y esta vez en el lugar donde se encuentran Akira, Zoro y Robin.

- Chicos… - Nami ve que el lugar esta siendo destruido y teme por la vida de sus nakamas, tomando fuerzas sigue su busqueda de Luffy.

- Cof… Cof… Cof… Maldita sea!!, esos estupidos no saben que yo estoy aquí!... Oi detengan el ataque – dice Akira al barco atacante desde su Den Den Mushi.

- Si señor, cual es la situación ahí? – le pregunta el comandante del ataque.

- Si… pero creo que se me escaparon 4 de ellos… el Sombrero de Paja, Roronoa, Nico Robin y una chica mas – dice Akira.

- Los encontraremos, cuente con ello – le responde el que comanda el ataque.

En el pueblo de la isla, los marinos han tomado todo el pueblo y las personas estan siendo capturadas y llevadas a un refugio donde son resguardados por los marinos.

- Vamos, espadachín debemos escapar de aquí – dice Robin quien lleva a cuestas a Zoro en su hombro mientras se alejan del castillo.

- El sombrero de Luffy… pero donde esta el? – se pregunta Nami que aun continua su busqueda.

- Señor ya estan esposados! – dice un marino a Akira.

- Bien, dejenlos ahí y vigilenlos – les ordena Akira a los marinos que tienen esposados a Sanji, Usopp y Chopper.

- Yo ire por Akenda y el tipo del peinado raro – dice Akira.

Mientras tanto en la parte superior del castillo Ranzaku y Franky se dan con la sorpresa de que el cuarto de Naria esta destruido y no la ven por ningun lugar.

- Naria!! – grita Ranzaku desesperado.

De pronto una habitación diferente se abre en la cual sale el doctor y les dice que pasen.

Ahí el doctor abre una puerta secreta que lleva a una habitación que Ranzaku no conocia.

- Yo conoci a tu padre muy bien, eramos buenos amigos – le dice el doctor a Ranzaku mientras bajan unas escaleras y encuentran a Naria recostada en la cama de esa habitación.

- Naria nee-san!! – grita Franky pero el doctor le dice que no haga ruido y la deje descansar.

- Doctor porque los marinos han venido a buscarme a mi? – le pregunta Ranzaku al Doctor quien toma asiento y le dice: Te contare toda la historia que ocurrio entre tu padre y el señor Taiki Nazera.

Ranzaku y Franky toman asiento y escuchan atentos a la historia detrás de todo este acontecimiento.

_Continuara…_

_Aquí esta el sexto capitulo despues de unos dias, espero les este gustando la historia, gracias por los reviews que me han enviado y por favor manden mas :D, bye._


	7. Sentimientos e historias

_Creo que la idea de la habilidad de la fruta del diablo que he creado no es muy clara asi que dare una pequeña explicación para que la entiendan mejor:_

_- En si la fruta permite al usuario convertirse completamente o una parte de su cuerpo en un objeto solido ya sea un escudo, una espada, una lanza, un mazo, un latigo, etc. Tambien como puede aumentar la fuerza del ataque que use, asi como tambien teniendo un cuerpo que puede ser moldeable los golpes y cortes no le pueden provocar daño, ademas de poder hacerse tan espeso que puede atravezar ranuras normalmente pequeñas como la de una puerta, su debilidad es el fuego, ya que al exponerse al fuego su habilidad de ser inmune a los golpes y cortes desaparece pero aun teniendo esta desventaja puede continuar atacando._

_- La confusion fue por un malentendido en el nombre, le puse masa por lo que intentaba usar la arcilla como base de la fruta, la arcilla tiene la propiedad de plasticidad que se puede moldear para fabricar cualquier cosa y hacerse dura al secarse bajo fuego, pero como estamos en el mundo One Piece, hice que este proceso sea a voluntad del usuario. Use el nombre de masa porque me base en su definición fisica, al hacerse solido la potencia y fuerza del ataque podria aumentar al nivel que el usuario quisiera, por ejemplo de 20 kg a 80kg. _

_Creo que la corta explicación me quedo algo l__arga pero espero que se entienda, alguna duda o no entendimiento manden un review diciendome cual es, ahora continuamos con la programación habitual xD. _

En alguna parte del denso bosque, Nami encuentra a Luffy bajo unas rocas grandes solo con una mano saliendo de debajo de ellas.

- Luffy!! – grita Nami para saber si el Sombrero de Paja le responde. – Luffy!!!!!!!!! – De pronto las rocas comienzan a moverse y Luffy sale de ahí levantando una y lanzandola hacia un costado.

- Oh Nami!!, que haces aquí?, donde estamos?? – pregunta Luffy con su sonrisa de siempre mientras limpia su ropa.

- Luffy… - susurra Nami acercandose a el y lo abraza.

- Nami… - Luffy confundido la mira y ve como lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

- Idiota... pense que… - dice Nami que ya no puede aguantar sus lagrimas.

- No te preocupes, no moriria por algo tan simple – dice Luffy sonriendo.

Nami aun abraza Luffy quien es invadido por una extraña sensación que lo obliga a abrazarla.

- Deja de llorar, tonta, todo estara bien – le dice Luffy a Nami y la abraza mas tiernamente a lo que Nami se aferra mas fuertemente a el.

- Luffy… - Nami levanta su mirada y ve fijamente a los grandes ojos del capitan, Luffy la mira y se acerca mas al rostro de ella cuando un fuerte viento llega y se lleva el sombrero de paja de Luffy de las manos de Nami.

- Eh… Sombrero!!!, Sombrero!!! Espera!!! – Luffy deja a Nami y va corriendo tras su sombrero.

- Que… fue todo eso… - se pregunta Nami y luego va tras Luffy.

En otra parte del bosque un rastro de sangre marca el camino que el espadachín y la arqueologa han seguido.

- Descansemos ahí – dice Zoro llegando a una especie de cueva hecha naturalmente.

- No nos han seguido, eso es bueno – dice Robin sentandose cerca del espadachín.

- Robin… porque no te fuiste cuando te lo pedi? – le pregunta Zoro, con un rostro serio, a Robin.

- Te lo dije en ese momento, no quiero que te terminen matando… - le dice Robin mirando hacia otro lado.

- Idiota… pudiste haber acabado peor que yo en estos momentos, debiste haber corrido – le dice Zoro a Robin.

- No me importa si me terminan hiriendo o matan… - decia Robin cuando esta vez Zoro la interrumpe abruptamente.

- A mi si!!!, no me pude concentrar por estar protgiendote, tenias que haber huido!! – le dice Zoro a Robin.

- Yo… te desconcentro… espadachín…? – le pregunta Robin a Zoro. – Entonces porque siempre me proteges cuando estoy en peligro, no dices que te desconcentro!!. Entonces no deberias hacerlo!, deberias dejar qu… - Robin es interrumpida nuevamente por Zoro pero esta vez Zoro la toma por la quijada y le da un beso que hace inútil a cualquier palabra.

Robin queda asombrada por la actitud del espadachín pero aun asi le corresponde el beso y cerrando los ojos, dejando caer una lagrima, disfruta el momento.

Zoro se separa de ella y le dice: - No vuelvas a decir que deje que te lastimen, no vuelvas a decirlo, mientras este aquí… no dejare que eso pase -.

Robin queda sorprendida por las palabras del espadachín y lo abraza pero en ese momento Zoro se queja de dolor.

- Oh no, lo siento espadachín, debemos curar de alguna forma esa herida – dice Robin recostando a Zoro en la pared de la cueva.

Robin cura al espadachín que observa atentamente cada movimiento de ella, como si estuviera hechizado por su belleza. Robin termina de curar su herida mientras que Zoro se recuesta en la pared.

- Necesito dormir – dice Zoro mientras Robin se sienta al costado de el.

Robin lo observa y sonriendo lo mueve hacia sus piernas recostandolo.

- Estas mejor, espadachín? – le pregunta Robin a un sonrojado Zoro.

- Eh… si – dice Zoro.

- Que bueno, entonces descansa, yo te protegere mientras descansas – le dice Robin sonriendo mientras Zoro cierra sus ojos.

- Robin… hueles bien – dice Zoro antes de quedarse dormido, Robin sonrie y acaricia el cabello del espadachín cuidando su sueño.

Mientras tanto en el castillo…

- Donde demonios se metieron?? – se pregunta Akira rompiendo cada puerta, revisando cada habitación, hasta que llega al cuarto donde se encuentra la habitación secreta pero no logra hallarla y continua su busqueda.

En la habitación secreta…

- Hace mucho tiempo, el señor Nakuma Akenda era un comerciante exitoso en estas islas, tenia conexiones con la Marina y era reconocido en toda la Grand Line, un dia llego un barco de la Marina con un Vice-Almirante en el, el señor Taiki Nazera, al llegar se reunio con el señor Akenday ambos entablaron una buena amistad, en ese tiempo yo era el que le daba los detalles de cómo iba todo en el pueblo al señor Akenda, le tenia mucho aprecio y el tambien a mi, era un hombre noble. – cuenta el Doctor a los atentos Ranzaku y Franky.

- Asi que eran amigos, pero… que paso despues? – pregunta Ranzaku.

- Pasaron años en los que su amistad se fortalecia mas y mas, se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos hasta que un dia el señor Akenda descubrio que el señor Taiki traficaba armas con los piratas a cambio de dinero, el señor Akenda trato de disuadirlo a que dejara de hacer eso pero el señor Taiki estaba corrompido completamente y comenzaron a pelear, fue una pelea terrible la cual gano Akenda aun en esos ultimos momentos quiso que el señor Taiki recapacitara pero no lo hizo, el señor Akenda encerro en la prision del castillo al señor Taiki hasta que llegaron los Marinos y se lo llevaron, despues de eso no supimos mas de el – termina su historia el Doctor cuando una mano toma por el cuello al anciano doctor.

- Viejo… sabes mucho sobre el tema… pero no sabes que paso despues, verdad? – dice Akira ahorcando al viejo.

- Suelta al Doctor!! – le replica Ranzaku a Akira.

- Maldito suelta al viejo!! – dice Franky apuntando con su cañon que tiene en la mano derecha.

- No quieren escuchar que paso despues?? – les dice Akira a ambos.

Ranzaku y Franky confrontan a Akira quien aun sujeta al doctor por el cuello.

En alguna parte del bosque…

- Sombrero!! – Luffy sigue su sombrero hasta un riachuelo donde es arrastrado lentamente justo como para que Luffy estire su mano y lo alcance.

- Agua!!, tenia sed!! – Luffy se agacha y comienza a beber del riachuelo.

- Agua?, debe venir del pueblo – dice Nami alcanzando a Luffy.

- Yosh!, estoy listo!!!, vamos por el! – dice Luffy.

- Eh?, por quien?? – se pregunta Nami.

- Por el tio de la marina – dice Luffy.

- Espera, como piensas derrotarlo si ni siquiera puedes tocarlo – le dice Nami.

- No me importa!!, lo vencere!! – dice Luffy y comienza a correr hacia el bosque sin sentido alguno.

- Esp… Luffy!!! – Nami va tras el tratando de detenerlo.

En el castillo…

Sanji, Chopper y Usopp despiertan y se dan cuenta que estan atrapados, los soldados los vigilan pero la ignorancia de la habilidad de Sanji hace que este los deje a todos inconcientes a patadas.

- Bien hecho Sanji! – dice Usopp.

- Yosh, ahora date vuelta Usopp – Sanji le pega una patada a las esposas de Usopp y las destruye puesto que estaban hechas de madera.

- Usopp busca las llaves de las esposas de Chopper y las mias y abrelas – dice Sanji, Usopp encuentra la llave y abre las esposas de Chopper que estaban hechas de Kairoseki y luego las de Sanji que eran de madera como las de Usopp.

- Ahora Usopp, Chopper vayan a buscar a los demas, yo ire a buscar a ese sujeto – dice Sanji.

- Pero Sanji, no podemos tocarlo, todos los… - decia Chopper cuando Sanji lo interrumpe.

- Bueno, creo que se como hacerlo pero, no se si estare en lo cierto, apresurense – dice Sanji y corre por las escaleras tras Akira mientras Usopp y Chopper van por Luffy y los demas.

En la cueva…

Robin contempla a Zoro mientras descansa y ella tambien trata de descansar cuando escucha algo extraño, Robin se quita la chaqueta que traia y la acomoda de cabecera para el espadachín, al salir de la cueva la arqueologa ve que el barco que los ataco en el castillo esta lleno de marinos armados dispuestos a pelear, Robin observa esto y teme lo peor asi que decide ir a detenerlos a todos para que no causen mas daño, Robin regresa a la cueva y acercandose a Zoro le da un beso y luego le dice:

- Ahora es mi turno de protegerte… Roronoa Zoro - .

Robin camina hacia el lugar donde desembarcaron los marinos dispuesta a pelear.

Luffy guiado solo por su instinto llega al pueblo de la isla donde ve como los marinos han tomado control de todo y maltratan a los pueblerinos.

- Oi!!!, dejenlos en paz!! – grita Luffy enojado cuando ve como un marino empuja a un anciano que protegia a un niño y esto lo hace enfurecer.

- Gomu Gomu no Pistol!!! – Luffy golpea al marino y lo estrella contra una casa haciendo que la atraviese.

- Todos… van a pagar!! – Luffy esta preparado para pelear.

_Continuara…_

_Aquí esta el septimo capitulo de la historia. Creo que les ha gustado a varios mi historia me siento complacido por eso, gracias por los reviews espero que sigan mandando mas._

_Gabe Logan: Claro que iba a poner un LuNa, de hecho, sino no estaria completo mi historia._

_Espero que les guste el capitulo, y pronto estare actualizando._


	8. El arrogante, el fuerte y el diablo

- Kayaku Boshi! – Sanji recuerda como las canicas de polvora de Usopp molestaban a Akira cada vez que lo impactaban.

- Quizas??... – piensa Sanji mientras corre por los pasillos del castillo buscando al marino.

Mientras tanto en la habitación secreta…

- Que no me escuchaste?!!, sueltalo!! – grita Ranzaku a Akira que aun sostiene por el cuello al Doctor.

- Esta bien… ahí te va!!! – Akira lanza al Doctor con fuerza para sorpresa de Franky y Ranzaku, este ultimo saltay logra atraparlo y salvarlo.

- Doctor esta usted bien?? – le pregunta Ranzaku.

- Si, joven Akenda, no se preocupe por mi – dice el Doctor algo golpeado pero bien.

- Bien… creo que es mi turno – dice Franky preparandose para enfrentar a Akira.

- Gehahaha!, crees que me puedes hacer algo tu viendo como deje a tus nakamas, no me hagas reir, pirata – le dice Akira.

- Strong Left!! – Franky se lanza al ataque mientras Akira lo espera con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo…

- Gomu Gomu no!!! Bazooka!!!!!! – Luffy comienza a derrotar a todos los marinos que habian atacado y capturado a los habitantes del pueblo.

- Disparenle!!, Disparenle!!! – Los marinos hacen lo que pueden para detener el ataque de Luffy pero este sigue imparable.

- Mucchi!!! – Luffy continua su ataque contra los marinos que comienzan a disminuir en numero y algunos regresan al barco.

- Oi!!! Esperen!!! Marinos estupidos!!!! – Luffy los sigue hasta su barco donde continua masacrandolos.

- Increíble… ese idiota fue hasta su barco – dice Nami quien ve a los habitantes del pueblo sorprendidos por la fuerza de Luffy.

- Ustedes!, estan bien?! – les pregunta Nami a lo que las personas le responden asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Bien!, saben porque esos marinos vinieron aquí? – les pregunta Nami a lo que el anciano que anteriormente hablo con Akira le responde.

- Esos marinos han venido a llevarse todo el tesoro del señor Akenda, son unos malditos, ese tesoro es nuestra fuente de vida, sin el nosotros moririamos de hambre y no podriamos comercializar con otras islas – comenta el anciano.

- Tesoro??!!! – Nami escucha la palabra magica y sus ojos cambian a forma de Beries.

- No se preocupen nosotros los ayudaremos!! – dice Nami pensando aun en el tesoro.

- Yosh!!, acabe con ellos – dice Luffy regresando del barco que comienza a hundirse para la sorpresa de los habitantes de la isla.

- No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo – dice Nami sonriendo mientras los habitantes asienten con la cabeza aun sorprendidos y Luffy perdido en la conversación.

De regreso en la habitación secreta…

- Maldita sea… este sujeto es intocable – dice Franky mientras se levanta del piso algo golpeado.

- No hay forma de hacerle daño – dice Ranzaku apoyandose en su espada de rodillas en el piso.

- Se los dije pero son demasiado necios para escuchar, no hay forma de que puedan tocarme – dice Akira.

- Callate!! Weapons Left!! – Franky utiliza su cañon de mano que impacta en Akira sorprendiendo a ambos combatientes.

- Que?! – dice sorprendido Ranzaku.

- Lo toque?... Super!!!,ahí lo tienes, ahora si te tengo, hermano – dice Franky mofandose de Akira.

De entre la humareda de la explosion se ve el rostro de Akira lastimado por la explosion y ademas enojado por lo ocurrido.

- Ge… Mazo de 100 kg!! – Akira transforma su mano en un gran mazo casi del tamaño de Franky lo cual sorprende a ambos.

- Vamos!! Lo soportare!! – dice Franky cuando el mazo impacta de forma frontal en Franky quien aguanta el daño a medias quedando lastimado.

- Te lo dije… Weapons… - Franky se alista para otro cañon contra Akira cuando aparece nuevamente el gran mazo que golpea de lleno a Franky y lo hace traspasar la pared del castillo cayendo en el bosque.

- Mazo de 120kg… , ahora si me hiciste enojar, maldito pirata – dice Akira con algo de sangre en el rostro.

- Franky!! – Ranzaku ve a Franky caer y perderse en el bosque.

- Ahora es tu turno… Akenda – dice Akira cuando escucha algo en la habitación adjunta a esa.

- Dejame salir! – Naria sale de la habitación y ve a su hermano lastimado y a Akira con una mirada asesina.

- Ge… mira que tenemos aquí… - dice Akira y alargando su mano toma a Naria rodeadola por todo el cuerpo.

- Naria!! – Ranzaku grita desesperado al ver a su hermana en peligro.

- Hermano… - Naria atrapada en una especie de masa que rodea su cuerpo comienza a quedar inconciente.

- Sueltala – le dice Ranzaku a Akira.

- Eh…no – le dice Akira sonriendo.

- Sueltala, por favor… te dare lo que quieras si lo haces – le dice Ranzaku haciendo que la sonrisa de Akira se vea satisfactoria.

- Bien… llevame a la camara del tesoro de tu familia – le dice Akira.

- Como… como sabes tu de eso… - le pregunta Ranzaku y de pronto una gran lanza atravieza su hombro haciendo que caiga de dolor.

- Llevame… ahora… - le dice Akira a un adolorido y sorprendido Ranzaku.

En otra parte del bosque…

Robin ya se ha acercado lo suficiente para analizar la situación y se prepara para ejecutar su ataque cuando ve que un personaje de tamaño grande sale del barco.

- Señor Hayen, ya estamos todos listos para el ataque – le informa el marino a la figura enorme del recien aparecido.

- Bien, que todos me sigan, comenzamos el ataque ahora- dice Hayen.

- No puede ser, debo impedirlo – diciendo esto Robin hace aparecer sus manos en cada marino que logra atrapar incluyendo al enorme Hayen.

- Ocho Fleur! Clutch! – Robin dobla a todos los marinos dejandolos desarmados e inconcientes pero se lleva una sorpresa cuando ve que el mas grande de todos no ha caido ni ha sido doblado.

- Eh?... manos??... la unica que puede hacer esto es… - dice Hayen tomando su hacha que tenia en la espalda. – Eres tu!! Nico Robin!! – el marino lanza su hacha con extrema fuerza que sorprende a Robin pero logra esquivarlo rapidamente.

- Se puede saber que haces aquí, Nico Robin? – le pregunta el marino jalando su hacha que mantenia unida a el mediante una cadena.

- Que es lo que quiere ustedes con esta isla?!, es una isla pacifica ustedes han venido a destruirla! – le recrimina Robin al marino.

- Cuida tus palabras Nico Robin!!!! – Hayen le vuelve a lanzar su hacha a Robin quien la vuelve a esquivar y se alista para atacar.

- Treinta Fleur!! Clutch!!! – Robin utiliza mayor cantidad de manos para dañar a Hayen pero la fortaleza del marino es enorme y se resiste a ser doblado, Robin pone mas fuerza en su ataque pero al final el marino usando su fuerza fisica y mayor musculatura derrota a la tecnica de Robin.

- No… no puede ser… - Robin queda sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar y comienza a pensar en que hacer.

- Nico Robin, mi mayor fortaleza hace inmune toda clase de llave que quieras intentar sobre mi, rindete y entregate, yo el Comandante de la Marina, Kusai Hayen te lo ordena!! – le dice Hayen a Robin.

- No lo hare, no dejare que lastimen a las personas de esta isla – dice Robin y se posiciona para continuar peleando aun sabiendo que tiene las de perder.

- Lo lamentaras – dice Hayen pasando su lengua por el filo de su hacha.

En el pueblo…

- Yosh!! Estoy listo! – dice Luffy después de haberse comido lo que llena a 30 personas.

- Que… es este sujeto? – se preguntan algunos habitantes del pueblo.

- Increíble… hermanito pirata – dicen algunos niños mirando a Luffy.

- Es hora… Nami… vamos – dice Luffy saliendo de la casa donde descansaba.

- Por favor, señor pirata… salve a los señores Akenda, se lo pedimos todos – dice el anciano poniendose de cara al suelo.

- Yosh!, esta bien, esa sera la paga por la comida, ji, ji – dice Luffy sonriendoles a todos.

Luffy emprende camino al castillo con la firme decisión de derrotar a Akira, acompañado por Nami quien aun siente preocupación por como Luffy piensa derrotarlo sin tener un plan en mente… o lo tendra?... lo dudo. xD.

Finalmente Sanji…

- Oi maldito marino que haces con esa chica, a donde la llevas? – pregunta Sanji quien ha encontrado finalmente a Akira, Ranzaku y Naria.

- Pirata… que haces aquí?, deberias haberte ido ya – le dice Ranzaku a Sanji.

- Um… y tu cual de los Sombrero de paja eres? – pregunta Akira.

- No me conoces?... es increíble… soy el cocinero Sanji! – dice orgulloso Sanji.

- Sanji… Pierna Negra Sanji?... No te pareces a la foto del cartel – dice Akira recordando los carteles de los Sombrero de Paja.

- Callate!! Ese fue error de ustedes por no sacarme una buena foto!! – le recrimina Sanji.

- Oh… pero sales mejor en el cartel – le dice burlonamente Akira.

- Callate maldito masoso - dice Sanji molesto por el comentario de Akira.

- Masoso… que eres un niño? – dice Akira sorprendiendose del infantil insulto de Sanji.

- Te lo pido amablemente, masoso… deja a la chica y largate de aqui o sino yo te sacare de aquí ahora mismo! – le advierte Sanji amenazantemente.

- Ge… quisiera ver que lo intentaras, niño – dice Akira sonriendo.

- Sabes me percate de algo mientras peleabas con los otros idiotas, los ataques fisicos no te hacen ningun efecto, los cortes tampoco, pero… cuando Usopp te lanzo esas canicas explosivas… si te tocaron, ahora ya se tu debilidad masoso – dice Sanji quien comienza a dar vueltas a velocidad.

- Que piensas hacer? – pregunta algo nervioso Akira.

- Solo hay una cosa que puede hacerte daño… - dice Sanji aun dando vueltas. – A decir verdad si no hubiera sido por Usopp tal vez nunca nos hubieramos percatado pero ahora te toco con alguien mas fuerte que el. – termina Sanji quien se detiene con la pierna ardiendo.

- Que?... no puede ser… - dice Akira muy sorprendido y nervioso.

- Lo unico que puede dañarte… es el fuego… Diable Jambe – Sanji utiliza su pierna de fuego para pelear contra Akira utilizando su debilidad, el fuego, como su principal arma.

Sanji da un salto y da una patada con la pierna ardiente, Akira suelta a Naria y creando su esfera de masa dura se protege pero la patada de Sanji es mas fuerte y lo hace volar enviandolo metros lejos de su posición inicial rompiendo la esfera en la cual se ve a Akira lastimado por la fuerza de la patada de Sanji combinada con el ardor que posee.

- Ahora vas a caer! – dice Sanji bajandole el dedo a Akira quien se encuentra sentido en el piso tras el golpe.

- Increíble… era por eso que la bala cañon de Franky tambien lo lastimo, la explosion tambien produce calor suficiente como para lastimarlo – dice Ranzaku mirando a Akira tendido en el piso.

- Naria! – dice Ranzaku y se acerca a ver si esta bien.

- Estoy bien, hermano – le responde ella.

- Naria-nee san!!, dejame ser tu hermanito!!! – dice Sanji con los ojos convertidos en corazones.

- Oye no deberias desconcentrarte, ese sujeto es mas fuerte de lo que parece – dice Ranzaku.

- No te preocupes, el ya no… - decia Sanji cuando un gran puño le da directo en el abdomen haciendolo volar metros atrás.

- Pirata!! – grita Ranzaku viendo como cae Sanji.

- Maldito seas!!!!, lo vas a pagar!!, desatare toda mi furia en ti pirata!!! – grita furioso Akira.

- Maldición, este sujeto es fuerte – dice Sanji recuperandose del golpe. – Esto me tomara mas tiempo de lo que pense – Sanji se prepara para seguir peleando.

Hayen contra Robin, Sanji contra Akira, Luffy y Nami van al encuentro de Usopp y Chopper, Franky ha desaparecido y Zoro…

- Robin… - Zoro ha despertado y al no encontrar a la arqueologa sale apresurado a buscarla, lograra llegar a tiempo?... lograra llegar??.

_Continuara…_

_El Octavo terminado!, en esta parte de la historia se devela la debilidad de Akira y un nuevo enemigo muy fuerte, espero que les agrade como va esto, aun tiene para mas asi que no crean que se acaba dentro de poco._

_Gabe Logan: Usopp ya habia aportado su cuota al darle la pista a Sanji, pero aun no ha acabado su participación, esperen mas del gran Usopp._

_Esta vez no puse mucho LuNa ni ZoRo pero en el proximo capitulo de hecho que si._

_Hasta la proxima. Bye!... Ah! Dejen reviews please!_

-


	9. Los que pelean por proteger

Zoro corre desesperadamente por todo el bosque buscando a Robin, pero su gran falta de orientación y el no saber donde se encuentra exactamente, aunque no sea de mucha utilidad para el, hace que el peligro sea mas inminente para la arqueologa.

En la otra parte del bosque…

- Luffy!!!, Nami!! – gritan Usopp y Chopper quienes por fin encuentran al capitan y la navegadora.

- Oi Usopp, Chopper, donde estaban?, donde estan los demas? – pregunta Luffy.

- Sanji esta peleando con el marino que los derroto, dijo que tenia un plan pero debemos ir a ayudarlo ahora mismo! – dice Usopp.

- Y los demas? – pregunta Luffy.

- No lo se… despues de que el marino nos venciera a todos no sabemos nada de Zoro, Robin y Franky… pero se que estan vivos y pronto regresaran!! – dice Usopp.

- Si!, vamos al castillo! – dice Luffy, Usopp y Chopper afirman con la cabeza y se dirigen al castillo cuando de pronto algo detiene a Luffy antes de que comience a correr.

- Nami… - dice Luffy.

- Luffy… idiota… tienes algun plan para derrotar a ese sujeto?... – le dice Nami recostando su cabeza en la espalda de Luffy.

- No… - dice Luffy.

- Entonces… como… como piensas vencerlo… siempre pones tu vida en peligro de esta forma… no quiero… no me gusta… - le dice Nami quien comienza a soltar unas lagrimas.

- No tengo un plan en mente… no se como vencerlo… pero… aun asi… lo vencere! – dice Luffy volteando hacia Nami. – Lo vencere – diciendo esto Luffy la toma del rostro y le da un beso que sorprende a Nami pero de cierta forma la tranquiliza y se deja llevar por el momento cerrando los ojos que dejan caer una ultima lagrima.

- Vamos… esta vez si lo derrotaremos – dice Luffy mirando sonriente a Nami.

- Si, vamos – dice Nami sonriendo.

Ambos emprenden camino hacia el castillo tratando de alcanzar a Usopp y Chopper quienes ya les habian sacado ventaja.

Franky…

- Ah… maldición, ese sujeto tenia bastante fuerza pero ya se cual es su debilidad, SUPER!! Alla voy!! – dice Franky comenzando a escalar la pared para llegar al cuarto de donde salio volando.

Zoro…

- Donde?!, donde?!, donde?!, donde estas?!!, maldita sea no la encuentro! – dice Zoro cada vez mas preocupado y desesperado por la arqueologa.

Robin vs. Hayen…

- Ah… ah… ah… maldición este sujeto no cae con nada – dice Robin quien tiene heridas leves en todo el cuerpo pero se muestra agotada por estar esquivando el hacha del enorme marino.

- Que pasa Nico Robin?, ya estas cansada?, jajaja, bueno creo que es hora de acabar – diciendo esto el marino le lanza su hacha a Robin quien lo vuelve a esquivar pero esta vez un arbol cae encima de la pierna de Robin lastimandola y dejandola a merced del marino.

- Vaya, vaya, este es tu fin, Nico Robin! – dice Hayen y trata de jalar su hacha pero algo lo detiene como si estuviera atascada.

- Que?, maldita sea se atasco esta cosa – dice Hayen quien jala su hacha pero no la puede regresar.

- Oi tu!, como te atreves a tocarla!, te hare pagar por el daño que le has hecho! – Zoro sale de entre los arboles con el hacha en la mano dejando ver que el era quien no dejaba regresar el hacha al marino.

- Roronoa… Zoro… - dice Hayen sorprendido por como con solo una mano Zoro le impedia tomar su hacha.

Zoro lanza el hacha hacia Hayen quien lo recibe pero lo hace retroceder varios metros por la gran fuerza con la que lo lanzo el espadachín.

- Robin, estas bien? – le pregunta Zoro a la arqueologa.

- Si, pero mi pierna – dice Robin.

- Tonta, si estuvieras bien ya hubieras levantado este tronco con tus manos – le dice Zoro a Robin.

Zoro toma el árbol y con su gran fuerza lo levanta como si estuviera cargando una de sus espadas, Robin queda algo sorprendida pero dentro de ella sabia que Zoro era capaz de hacer algo asi, Hayen por su parte se mostraba bastante sorprendido por la fuerza de Zoro, el espadachín voltea con una mirada rabiosa y le lanza el arbol a Hayen, este lo ve venir y usando su hacha la parte en dos justo antes de que lo golpee.

- Eso fue rapido y venia con mucha fuerza, maldito Roronoa! – dice Hayen en su mente.

- Te puedes parar? – le pregunta Zoro a Robin.

- Ag… no puedo, el arbol lastimo mi pierna – dice Robin cuando siente que la levantan en brazos, cuando se da cuenta el espadachín la llevaba en sus brazos hacia los arboles.

- Espadachín… - dice Robin sonrojandose un poco ya que nunca penso que alguna vez estaria en los brazos del espadachín.

- Descansa aquí un momento – dice Zoro dejandola recostada en el arbol, Zoro se quita su bandana del brazo y la usa para vendar la pierna de Robin que sangraba un poco por la herida. – Yo me encargare de el – dice Zoro caminando en direccion al marino.

- Zoro… - dice Robin viendo a Zoro ir a pelear con el marino.

- Que?, piensas pelear conmigo? – dice Hayen.

- Peleare… en nombre de ella! – dice Zoro mirando fijamente a Hayen con ojos penetrantes casi amedrentando al marino.

- Ja,ja,ja,ja, pelearas por esa mujer?, de verdad lo haras?, el gran cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro tiene un corazon blando despues de todo!, que pat… - decia Hayen cuando recibe un corte en el pecho que lo hiere bastante mal. Zoro estaba detrás de el mientras Hayen estaba paralizado por el ataque.

- Te dije que pagarias por lo que has hecho! – le dice Zoro con sus dos katanas preparandose para el siguiente ataque.

- Maldito! – Hayen voltea cuando Zoro ataca con un Onigiri, Hayen lo trata de detener usando su hacha como escudo pero el impacto lo hace retroceder y luego cae en una rodilla sentido por el gran impacto.

- Zoro… - dice Robin quien piensa en lo que Zoro dijo hace unos instantes nada mas: "Peleare… en nombre de ella". Robin sonrie y solo piensa en que el espadachín no salga herido.

- Nitoryuu Nigiri!! – Zoro ataca a Hayen quien parece estar en desventaja ante la fuerza de Zoro no solo por la fuerza que tiene sino por su voluntad y decisión de pelear por la morena mujer que protege.

- Muy bien, Roronoa, ahora si te atacare con todo mi poder, preparate – diciendo esto Hayen comienza a transformarse haciendose mas grande, mas robusto, de un color gris y con un cuerno en la nariz. – Sai Sai no mi, modelo Rinoceronte, es tu fin Roronoa – dice Hayen.

- Um…? – Zoro no parece sorprendido por la transformación y se dispone a atacar.

- Zoro, toma esto! – dice Robin y usando sus manos le lanza una espada de uno de los marinos que derroto antes.

- Yosh!..., ahora si estoy listo – dice Zoro colocandose en su posición de Santoryuu.

- Ni tu Santoryuu te sera util aquí! – dice Hayen y ataca con su hacha con mucha mas violencia que antes pero Zoro es mucho mas rapido que el y lo evade con facilidad.

- Muy lento – dice Zoro.

- Todavía no acabo – dice Hayen y con un movimiento fuerte lanza su hacha hacia atrás haciendo que rote con su cuerpo como eje, Zoro se sorprende pero logra bloquear el ataque sin embargo es lanzado metros lejos de Hayen por la violencia del ataque.

- Zoro! – grita Robin preocupada.

- Ja,ja,ja, lo viste Roronoa, esa es la fuerza de mi fruta del diablo – dice Hayen creyendose ganador de la pelea.

- Ah, ya veo, es verdad que te has hecho mucho mas fuerte pero… - dice Zoro y vuelve a cortar a Hayen.

- Ya te lo dije vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho – dice Zoro y se coloca en posición de Santoryuu preparando un ataque.

- Moriras ahora! – dice Hayen y comienza a hacer girar a su hacha cuando ve que las espadas de Zoro se comienzan a doblar.

- Enbima Yonezu… Oni Giri!! – Zoro ataca a Hayen con una de sus tecnicas avanzadas y deja malherido a Hayen.

- No puede ser… no!!!! – Hayen enfurece y voltea lanzandole su hacha con toda su fuerza a Zoro, este lo trata de detener con sus espadas pero la fuerza del ataque lo hace retroceder, en ese momento Zoro tiene la imagen de Robin en su mente y vuelve a cargarse de energia.

- Santoryuu… Hyaku Hachi Pound Hou!!!! – Zoro lanza su canon de 108 libras y derrota finalmente a Hayen.

- Ese maldito… tenia bastante resistencia… pero ya se acabo – dice Zoro tumbandose en la arena.

Cerca de ahí la morena lo observa con la tranquilidad de siempre y se siente aliviada de que el espadachín no este herido seriamente, de pronto Zoro se levanta de la arena y se acerca a Robin.

- Robin… por que no me despertaste antes de venir aca? – le pregunta Zoro con un rostro serio.

- Aun estabas herido, debias descansar para que tus heridas sanen mas rapidamente, sin… - decia Robin cuando Zoro la interrumpe.

- Robin!... no importa que tan herido este, no importa si ya este al borde de la muerte… lo mas doloroso para mi es que tu desaparezcas de mi lado… - dice Zoro dejando sorprendida a la arqueologa que no espero nunca que el espadachín le dijera eso.

- Lo siento…, pero… - Robin comenzaba a soltar algunas lagrimas cuando Zoro se le acerca y la besa haciendo nuevamente que cualquier otra palabra sea inútil.

- Tienes que dejar ese mal habito, espadachín – le dice Robin a Zoro.

- Eh?, cual? – le pregunta Zoro a Robin.

- El de interrumpirme mientras hablo – le responde Robin sonriendo.

- Ja… - sonrie Zoro y se acerca a Robin para darle otro beso pero son interrumpidos por una explosion en el castillo.

- Los demas!, debemos regresar – dice Robin.

- Si, vamos – dice Zoro.

- Au… mi pierna – dice Robin quejandose del dolor de su pierna.

- Robin… sube… - dice Zoro poniendose en posición para llevarla a sus espaldas.

- Espadachín… si… - accede Robin sonriendole.

Zoro carga a Robin comienza a correr rumbo al castillo.

En el castillo…

- Te encontre! – Akira esta detrás de Ranzaku quien estaba disparando un cañon que tenia en el castillo a Akira. – Muere! – Akira le clava su mano convertida en espada en la espalda.

- No te escaparas! – Sanji sale de entre el humo y le lanza una patada con su pierna ardiente.

- No lo creo!! – dice Akira y esquiva la patada y corta el muslo de Sanji.

- Maldita sea – Sanji cae en una rodilla al piso, sintiendose del corte. – Ese sujeto es rapido, cuando pelee con el lobo de los CP9 fue mas facil pero este sujeto… su contextura de masa hace que su cuerpo sea mas facil de doblar y asi poder esquivar bien los ataques, si esto sigue asi no podre vencerlo – dice Sanji.

- Que ocurre Sanji, no puedes tocarme como puedes ver, eres rapido eso si, me has dado varias veces pero creo que tu suerte se acabo ahora – diciendo esto Akira transforma ambas manos en espadas de gran grosor y con estas comienza a atacar a Sanji a velocidad.

- Es rapido – dice Sanji esquivando los ataques de Akira. – Debo de hallar un blanco sino estoy perdido – piensa Sanji esperando que Akira se quede descubierto en algun momento.

- Ahí es, ahora!... Poi Trene!(Pecho) – Sanji lanza una patada directa con su pierna ardiente al pecho de Akira pero este se percata y se cubre con la espada gruesa que creo pero la patada de Sanji es mas potente y la destruye, sin embargo la otra mano de Akira se transforma en dos espadas delgadas con las que corta a Sanji en el pecho.

- Creiste que me golpearias sin que yo tuviera listo algo – Akira luce golpeado y lastimado pero en mejor forma que Sanji quien los cortes comienzan a debilitarlo.

- Vamos, Sanji, sigamos peleando! – dice Akira con una mirada maliciosa.

- Este sujeto… lo esta disfrutando?? – se pregunta Sanji y luego Akira transforma sus manos en solidos.

- Sabes?, el poder de esta fruta me permite modificar la fuerza de mis ataques sin ser necesario que la transformación sea grande… 100kg de fuerza! – Akira comienza a atacar a Sanji con sus puños, este los esquiva pero ve como cada golpe retumba en el castillo y destruye todo lo que toca.

- Es peligroso!, pero… esta indefenso si lo toco con mi pierna – diciendo esto Sanji se lanza al ataque y comienza un choque de impactos veloces entre los puños de 100kg de fuerza de Akira contra la pierna ardiente y normal de Sanji, La pelea es feroz pero Akira no se inmuta al dolor.

- Que pasa?!!, eso es todo cocinero!! – dice Akira con un rostro enloquecido totalmente. – Vamos que esto es nada!!, no siento nada!!! Gehahahahaha!! – dice Akira atacando mas rapido y mas violentamente ante un Sanji que parece comenzar a perder terreno.

- Este sujeto… acaso disfruta de la pelea, a pesar del dolor que debe estar causandole mi pierna ardiente… sigue peleando…, mi pierna… - Sanji siente dolor en su pierna normal y deja de patear.

- Muere… Mazo de 200kg de fuerza!! – Akira le lanza un mazo del mismo tamaño que le lanzo a Franky pero Sanji lo esquiva justo a tiempo solo para encontrarse con un segundo mazo que lo lastima seriamente haciendo que atraviese la pared del castillo y caiga en el recibidor del castillo.

- Geha… maldición... mis manos duelen demasiado… Ge, es la primera vez que peleo con alguien asi y ademas que use el fuego como arma, en un momento pude haber perdido pero… Gehahahahahaha!!! Niño estupido el dolor es lo mejor de una lucha, si no sientes el placer de esto entonces no eres un guerrero… ustedes abajo levanten a ese sujeto y llevenselo al barco, amarrenlo bien y tenga cuidado con sus piernas, son su mejor arma – dice Akira dandose vuelta con un aspecto diferente, ya no tan confiado y calmado sino algo mas enloquecido y furioso.

- Ranzaku, llevame a la camara del tesoro ahora! – le dice Akira a Ranzaku quien habia visto toda la pelea sin moverse.

- Lo sabia… no existe una persona que pueda derrotar a este monstruo – dice Ranzaku resignado a perder.

En el bosque…

- Ya estamos cerca, esperen chicos!! – dice Luffy cuando ven una silueta aparecer por ahí.

- Ah… ah… ah… - Naria ha escapado del castillo y se dirigia al pueblo cuando se encuentra con Luffy y los demas.

- Ah?... es la chica del castillo – dice Nami.

- Por favor… ayuden a mi hermano… - dice Naria y cae al suelo.

- Oi! Oi! Chica! – Luffy y los demas van a atenderla.

Poco a poco todos se acercan mas a lo que sera el final de esta batalla.

_Continuara…_

_Aquí les dejo el noveno capitulo. Con lo que prometi, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas asi que ahí estan, espero que les este gustando el fic, gracias por los reviews, la demora fue por los examenes que ya me estan acechando asi que tal vez no pueda actualizar en estos dias pero lo hare los mas pronto posible._

_Gracias por leer, hasta la proxima actualizacion, dejen reviews please!! Bye! XD_

_ONE PIECE__ (c) Eiichiro Oda._


End file.
